If I Let You Go
by Tess1
Summary: Tess falls in love with a Scandinavian boy, but what will happen between them when he has to go home again? This is my first real fic, please be gentle:)
1. Default Chapter

"Leaving"  
  
Background: Doug and Carol live together with Tess and Kate, who are 17. Mark and Elizabeth only have Ella, who's 15. Tess, Kate and Ella are at camp in Spain. They have been there for six weeks. Now it's time to go home. Tess meets a boy from Norway, named Martin. She has fallen in love with him and Martin in Tess.   
  
"Tess, we have to go now. The plane can't wait!"  
  
"Yes, I'm on my way! I just have to say good bye to Martin." Tess said and looked at the Norwegian boy.  
  
"Hurry." Kate cried.  
  
"I am so sorry, Martin, but I have to go home."  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow. I think you should go now. Kate and Ella are waiting, and like Ella said, the plane can't wait."  
  
"I am going to miss you soooo much!" Tess gave Martin a hug.  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"I have your e-mail, number and address."  
  
"Yes, that's good, but I really think you should go now." Martin didn't want Tess to go, but yet he didn't want her to lose her flight either.   
  
"Okay! Maybe you should have mine too?"  
  
"I got it."  
  
"You do??"  
  
"Yeah…", Martin said boyishly. "You have a plane to catch. Go."  
  
"I'll miss you!"  
  
"Bye, Tess. Call me!"  
  
"I will! Bye!" Tess gave Martin a last hug.  
  
Tess went over to Kate and Ella, and Martin stood there and just looked after them. He smiled when Tess looked at him while Kate and Ella went to the car. The whole way to the airport Tess was sad. She missed Martin.  
  
An hour later they sat on the plane. Tess found a pen and something to write on before she found the address to Martin and began writing a letter.  
  
  
"Dear Martin!  
  
I miss you more than anything in this entire world. I remember when I was 12. Kate and I were at school camp, I wanted to go home every day. I just hated the place and everyone who was there, not Kate though. I thought it would be like that this time too, but then I met you. I just couldn't leave you. I miss you like crazy! I don't know what you think, but I know that I love you!  
  
Tess!"  
  
On the outside of the envelope she wrote Martin's name and address and on the other side, she wrote her name and her address. After that she put the address and the letter in the front of her seat. After that she fell asleep, it had been a long day. Kate and Ella were already in their dream worlds. Tess dreamed about Martin and herself. They were kissing and hugging and he said that he loved her. It was a wonderful dream.   
  
"Tess, wake up!" Kate yelled into her ear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We are home, Tess! Look out the window."  
  
"I can see County!" Ella said.  
  
"I hope mum and dad are home."  
  
"Kate? Can you remind me to post this letter!"  
  
"What letter?"  
  
"It was here when before I fell a sleep."   
  
Tess and Kate looked after the letter for about ten minutes.  
  
"Is it this you are looking for!" Ella asked and holding a letter laughing.  
  
"It's not funny, Ella!" Tess took the letter from Ella. She was laughing so much that Tess and Kate could almost not hear the air hostess say that they would be at Chicago airport in 20 minutes. Tess put the letter back after she got it from Ella.   
Kate took a book out of her bag, and started reading again. Tess just sat there thinking of Martin. Maybe he was the big love in her life. Maybe they would marry each other. Or maybe not. One thing was Tess sure about. Her first kiss would be with him.  
  
Suddenly the plane was going up and down, and strange sounds were coming. The air hostess started talking.  
  
"Please fasten your seat belts! We have a little problems, but stay calm. We are not sure of what who are going to happen, but stay calm, I repeat, fasten your seat belts. We have a little problems. So please, fasten your se... "  
  
Her voice died away. It was very bumping. Tess woke up from her daydreams, Kate put her book away and Ella had stopped laughing. Everyone in the plane was scared, you could see it in their faces. They were all wondering if this was the last hour in their lives or not. A girl started crying and an older man started praying to God. Tess, Kate and Ella looked at each other.  
  
"Kate, will we die?" Ella asked scared. She had never been much keen on flying.  
  
"No! Don't worry! It will be okay. You remember the other way. It was bumpy. It didn't happen any thing. So don't you worry. It will be okay."  
  
It started bumping more. Tess could almost feel the roof with her head. A man and a woman held around a little baby boy.  
  
"Are you sure, Kate?"  
  
"Like I said, Ella, don't worry! We will make it!" Suddenly the plane made a frightening movement.   
  
"No!" Ella screams, a tear falls from her eye.  
  
"Ella! We are not going to die!"  
  
"The plane will be on it's right way soon."  
  
"How soon? Too late soon?"  
  
"Don't think like that!"  
  
"Tess, can you try to say something to Ella so she calms down a bit? She's scared to death!"  
  
Tess didn't answer.  
  
"Tess?"  
  
"What is it?" Ella asked.  
  
"Tess? Oh my God!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ella get help! She isn't breathing..."  
  
  
To Be Continue..... 


	2. Wake Up!

"Wake up"  
  
  
"Tess? Can you hear me? Tess? It's mum. Carol."  
  
There was still no reaction from Tess.  
  
"Tess? We are both here. Mum and dad." Doug said worried.  
  
"Carter, have you examined her yet?"  
  
"Well, I'm not her doctor, but Weaver said he was afraid of a coma."  
  
"Oh my God", Carol exclaimed. Her little girl was in a coma. "Tess?"  
  
"Hopefully she'll wake up soon".  
  
"How soon, Uncle Carter?" Kate asked.  
  
"I don't know, Kate. But don't worry, she'll be fine."  
  
"Mum?" Tess opened her mouth. She didn't manage to say much more before she disappeared again.  
  
"Tess! Tess! Can you say something more, please? Sweetheart?"  
  
"I'll go and get Kerry."  
  
"Thanks for your help, Carter".  
  
"No problem, Doug".  
  
After two long minutes dr. Weaver entered the room.  
  
"Kerry! She talked with me! Is there something I can do?"  
  
"Don't worry, Kate. Let's take a look."  
  
Kerry took a look at Tess.  
  
"She's still in a coma, but apparently it's not as deep as we first thought. I'll let you guys be alone."  
  
"Kerry?"  
  
"Yes, Kate!"  
  
"Can you tell Ella that Tess will be fine? If you meet them, I mean?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Kerry went to see some others patients.  
  
"Doug, do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Yes, Carol. I'll get it. You can stay here with Tess."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Come on, Kate. Let your mother stay here alone with Tess. I want to hear every tiny thing you did in Spain. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Mum, do you mind if I go with dad."  
  
"Of course not".   
  
Doug and Kate went outside while talking. Kate told him about everything from camp. And Carol talked to Tess hoping she could hear her. Suddenly Tess began seizing.  
  
"Tess? Oh my god! Kerry! Someone help!"  
  
"Carol, are you okay?" Dr. Chen came running into the room.  
  
"Tess? Dr. Chen, help her!"  
  
"Tess? Don't worry, Carol. We'll take care of her! Tess, can you hear me? Tess?"  
  
"Is there something I can do?"  
  
"Yes, make sure she have free airways. You know what to do! You are a nurse."  
  
"Okay, Chen! Thanks". Tess' seizure had stopped now. "Go and find Carter. And if you see Doug and Kate, tell them that they have to come here now!"  
  
"Yes, I'll do that!" Chen said and ran out the door. Carol looked at her daughter.  
  
"Tess, why can't you wake up soon? Tess, can you hear me? I love you, and we are doing everything we can. Please wake up. We are all worried, about you. Please, can you here me? Tess!"  
  
Carol sat down with her head in her hands. Suddenly Tess started talk...  
  
"Mum, are you okay? Mum?"  
  
"Oh my god! Tess! Sweetheart!"  
  
"Why are you crying?" Tess asked. "Did something happen?"  
  
Drs. Chen and Carter came running into the room while Carol was hugging Tess.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Tess is back!" Carol couldn't say more, because Doug and Kate came running into the room.  
  
"Tess! We missed you so much. You scared us. " Kate said.  
  
"Hi! You are back! Ella just called! She wanted to come to see you."  
  
"What is wrong with you? I have just been sleeping, right?"  
  
"No. Tess, you just woke up from a coma." Carter said.  
  
"What? John, are you coming with jokes again?"  
  
No one was smiling. Tess looked around.  
  
"That was a joke! Right, John?"  
  
"I am so sorry, Tess. It's not a joke. You were in a coma." Chen said.  
  
"What?" Tess looked around one more time. "Say something people!"  
  
"Can everyone please go outside?" Kate asked. "I want to talk to Tess, alone."  
  
"Give us a sign when you want us back."  
  
Doug and Carol went outside with Carter and Chen. They started talking.  
  
"Tess, do you remember anything from the plane?"  
  
"What plane? Oh, on our trip home?"  
  
"Yes, do you?"  
  
"Well, I remember when I said to you that you had to say remember me on a letter. Then Ella took the letter. We saw County from the plane. And… I don't remember anything else. Sorry."  
  
"That's ok. I just wanted to know when you went unconscious."  
  
"Where is that letter?" Tess said.  
  
"What letter?"  
  
"The letter I talked about on the plane."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's still on the plane. You could always write a new one."  
  
"Can I get something to write on and an envelope?"  
  
"I'll go and get it."  
  
Kate went out and found some papers and an envelope.  
  
"Kate, do you know where his address is?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh god. It's still on the plane. How am I now going to send him the letter?"  
  
"Tess, don't worry! We'll find a way to give him the letter!"  
  
"Yeah. Even if I have to go to Norway! I mean it!"  
  
Kate looked at Tess while she wrote the letter. The words repeated themselves in her head:  
  
"Even if I have to go to Norway! I mean it!"  
  
Did she really mean it? It was a very long way to go…. 


End file.
